Over it?
by NanoLuvsYouAll
Summary: “Seriously, you’re breaking up with me because of Brie, I haven’t seen her in 2.5 years!” Read: Since graduation because we went to separate universities across the country or I haven’t seen the love of my life in 2.5 years... one-shot on Troyella.


Hey everybody! Ok, so this is my first one-shot and I hope you like... I got the idea whilst listening to 'Haunted' from Rihanna, and in some far way it is connected to that song. 

**Over it?**

"Why do you have to go?" He may be the perfect boyfriend, this blue-eyed god in front of me, but he certainly isn't the smartest boyfriend I've ever had, I sigh , but just when I'm about to explain again he says, "It's about her, again isn't it? I told you, I'm over it!"

I look at him, "Yeah sure Troy! If you're over he than I'm her! 'Cause the only way you'll ever be over her, is with her!" Just in case you're wondering who 'her' is, it's his ex-girlfriend, classic right? His high school sweetheart, Gabriella. Or Brie, as he calls her. I sigh again.

"Seriously, you're breaking up with me because of Brie, I haven't seen her in 2.5 years!" Read: Since graduation because we went to separate universities across the country or I haven't seen the love of my life in 2.5 years! I continue packing, he's so **not** over her. But even though I hate to admit it, they were perfect together... she was beautiful, hot, smart, funny, apparently a great friend... he is handsome, smoking hot, a great basketball player, modest... I can go on hours about him, but since we're breaking up that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.

"I can't believe you!" Ok that's it, someone has got to tell him he's not over her. And I'm gonna be that someone, 'cause I'm sick of it.

"Ok Troy, just stop it, you're not over Gabriella Montez...and you're not going to be anytime soon! You look at that stupid album with pictures of the two of you and your friends once in a week! You-" He interrupts me with a cold voice at this point, seriously, never ever touch that album of him!

"It's not stupid, she gave it to me before she left." I sigh, why does he even think he's over her?

"Yeah, I know. She also gave you that promise ring, that you **always** wear. Oh, and framed picture of the two of you kissing, that's **on your night stand**! The only one you're fooling with your 'I'm over her' is yourself." He looks at me, oh no, you can almost see his heart breaking in those beautiful eyes of him. Not for me, no, never. For **her**, because he finally realized he's far from over her, he's probably still in love with her! I sigh once more, I must seem really depressed right? Well who wouldn't when their so-called perfect boyfriend is still in love with his ex – ex – ex – ex-girlfriend, and that's without me. So more or less he's had five other girlfriends since her, and none of them mean even halve as much to him, except me, maybe. I pack the last few things and grab my bags, I'm moving out! Yes we're living together, we've been dating for 1 year already! Anyways I walk away from him and into the living room, I decide that I better enjoy the view one last time and walk to the window. Most people would think it's nothing special, but I think it is. From our, or now his, apartment you can see most of the shops in the man shopping street here, for a girl like me that's like looking directly into heaven!

Wait a minute! Heaven just turned into hell! I've spotted a fairly short Latina right across the street. Her dark curls may have grown a little but there's no mistaking in, it's **her**! I turn around sharply and run out of the apartment leaving all my bags behind. She's so going to get it! She's the one reason I'll probably never see my favorite view again! As I run down some stairs, I hear Troy call after me, he'll probably follow me, he's that kind of guy, but I don't care right now. As I run out of the building I immediately spot her, she's with some friends standing in front of the Starbucks. I walk to her and place myself directly in front of her.

"You stupid whore!" Yeah, she must have liked that. Note the sarcasm. She probably didn't even know what I was going on about, but at the moment I don't blood care.

"Excuse me?!" I told you she wouldn't know. Still this blunt reaction infuriates me this much that I stop thinking and do something that seems most logical. I slap her across the face, hard. I know, I'm living prove that when things seem logical they don't always have to be.

All her friends gasp dramatically and she softly touches her hurt cheeks whilst she looks at me in disbelief. At that moment Troy catches up, "V! Vanessa! You can't just slap some random person! I'm very so-" That's were he falls silent, because the moment her turns to her he also recognizes her, **Gabriella Montez**, his high school sweetheart and the love of his life...

"Brie?" I hear the disbelief in his voice, logical. It's just too lucky, for him. I mean, I break up with him because of her, and she shows up in front of our, now his, I know, apartment.

"Troy?" Well, I guess she didn't knew he lives here, 'cause she sounds pretty disbelieving herself. Oh no, now they both start like, beaming at each other with these huge smiles on their face. No, no, no! I wanted revenge, no happy ending! I don't even like fairytales and- **No!** They're kissing, or better said: tongue wrestling, in the most passionate yet sweet way... I'm gonna puke, but instead, I clear my throat. They pull apart, and Troy seems to be kinda embarrassed... and scared. I think he's expecting one of my infamous anger attacks, like the one just described to you, and honestly, I have had them because of less!

But still, even I'm not that mean! So instead I just say, "If we'd made a bet on that, you'd be losing big time!" He grins, "I should have known you'd do everything to be right." I grin, he's right, I do. "I'm gonna get my bags and head out, you don't need to help, just talks things over with...** her**." With that I walk away and do as I said.

When I walk out for the second time I see them sitting inside the Starbucks holding hands across the table and looking into each others eyes. While I'm looking they both lean and kiss, not like the one before. This one is just soft and loving, or at least, that's how it looks.

I take a deep breath and... smile. I won't remember this day, as the day I lost my perfect boyfriend... I'll remember this day as the day Troy Bolton re-found the love of his life.

A happy ending! Ok, did you like it? Please R&R, but like I said: it's my first one-shot, so don't be too harsh on me...


End file.
